Camera of love ou le blues de l'alcoolo
by iona-yuki
Summary: ONE SHOT; plutôt PWP /!\ petites prises de tête et gros quiproquo sur arrière fond d'alcoolisme et de voyeurisme mal placé ( et nordique !) * lemoooon ! *


******Alors voilà : j'ai décidé de vous faire des petits OS à la manière dont moi et estelle0 écrivons nos rp. j'espère que le style vous plaira !**

******Ps1 : si aimez et que vous avez une idée de couple et une situation dan laquelle les mettre, je prends toutes les idées ! **

******sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

******Ps2 : le titre n'a qu'un petit rapport avec l'histoire !**

* * *

******OS n°1 : Ironfrost**

_**Camera of love ou le blues de l'alcoolo ~**_

**Loki **: * défonce la porte en entrant * TOOOOONYYYYYY !

**Tony **: * crie, lève les bras en l'air * non Bruce me tue pas je te promets que c'est pas moi qui ais fouillé dans ton journal inti-... ah tiens, c'est toi Rodolphe !

**Loki **: * l'attrape par le col * fais pas l'innocent ! Voyeur ! Imbécile ! Pauvre con ! Pervers !

**Tony **: HEY ! On peut savoir ce que j'ai fais avant de me rebaptiser ?!

**Loki **: tu sais très bien de quoi je parlais pauvre idiot !

**Tony **: non, j'avoue que là, pas trop non !

**Loki **: les caméras ! Dans MA salle de bain !

**Tony **: ouais, et alors ?

**Loki **: * hurle * alors ça ne peut être que toi qui les a mises ! Obsédé !

**Tony **: mais j'ai rien fait moi ! Pourquoi ça devrait être moi ?!

**Loki **: c'est VOTRE tour !

**Clint **: * se racle la gorge * ça va, je vous dérange pas... ?

**Loki **: MOINEAU !

**Clint **: *hurle, sors son arc et une flèche * M'APPROCHE PAAAAAAAAAS !

**Loki **: mais... mais... qu'est ce que j'ai dis... ?

**Tony **: j'espère que t'es content, tu l'a cassé ! Natachooouuuiiiille ! y a notre pitit poussin qui à buggeeeeeeerrr !

**Natasha **: * entre * ben bravo ! Il va ENCORE falloir que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe maintenant ! C'est toujours pareil avec toi, Tony !

**Tony **: QUOI ?! Mais c'est pas moi ! C'est de sa faute d'abord ! * montre Loki *

**Loki **: c'est pas vrai ! C'est lui qui a commencé ! Il a mit des caméras dans ma salle de bain !

**Tony **: mais c'est PAS moi !

**Natasha **: des caméras... ? Ah ! C'est Thor !

**Tony** **et** **Loki **: * yeux ronds * PARDON ?!

**Natasha **: oui, c'est il y a deux semaines je crois... je faisais ma ronde dans la chambre de notre cher petit bouc, pour voir si il ne comptait pas encore nous faire une bêtise, quand j'ai vu Thor placer des caméras dans la salle de bain. J'avoue que j'y ai pas trop prêté attention, je pensais que Tony avait demander ça à Thor de peur de se faire attraper...

**Tony **: mais pourquoi toujours mooooiii ?!

**Loki **: * livide, la bouche pendante *

**Natasha **: oh non... maintenant on a aussi Loki de cassé...

**Tony **: alors c'est Thor qui à fait ça ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

**Natasha **: alors là... tu m'en demande trop...

**Loki **: je...

**Natasha **: mmmh ? Tu a dit quelque chose ?

**Loki **: vais...

**Tony **: vaaaiiis... ?

**Loki **: le...

**Natasha **: qui... ?

**Loki **: TUER ! * se lève en trombe, hurle dans toute la tour *

**Tony **: on... devrait peut-être le suivre non... ? On sait jamais...

**Natasha **: c'est une idée qu'elle est bonne !

* * *

**Loki **: * défonce de nouveau la porte, de la chambre de Thor cette fois, comme le mur * THOOOOOOOOOOOOR !

**Tony **: j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu...

**Natasha **: * regard noir *

**Tony **: ouais ça va je me tais...

**Thor **: L-Loki... ? Qu'y a t-il... ?

**Loki **: inutile de mentir Thor, je sais TOUT !

**Thor **: tout quoi... ? * apeuré *

**Loki **: LES CAMERAS ! Dans MA salle de bain !

_**Thor **_: a-alors tu sais...

**Loki **: oui ! Espèce de gros pervers ! Incestueux ! Obsédé ! * se met à pleurer *

**Natasha **: * hausse un sourcil * whaaa... ooook... alors en fait, on a tous atterrit dans le tournage des feux de l'amour...

**Clint **: shut ! * les larmes aux yeux *

**Natasha **: * sursaute * d-depuis quand t'es la toi ?!

**Tony **: mais chuteuh !

**Natasha **: * se prend la tête dans les mains * mais qu'est ce que je fous ici moi...

**Thor **: Mon frère...* le prend contre lui *

**Loki **: NON ! Lache moi ! Maintenant je sais que tu ne m'aimes que pour mon corps ! Le reste, tu t'en fiche !

**Thor **: bien sur que non mon frère... mais tu étais tellement distant ces temps-ci... j'avais besoin de te voir...

**Loki **: ce... c'est vrai... ? * les larmes aux yeux *

**Thor **: * sourire tendre * bien sur mon Loki... je t'aime...  
**Loki **: oh Thor...

**Thor **: * s'approche pour l'embrasser *

**Tony **: * écarquille les yeux, tire Loki vers lui * pas touche !

**Thor **: rends le moi !

**Tony **: il n'est pas à toi !

**Thor **: * regard mauvais * bien sur que si. C'est ma propriété. Il est à MOI.

**Loki **: * se libère de l'emprise de Tony, gifle fort Thor * j'en étais sur... en fait, tu n'as pas changer. Ne m'approche plus ! * pars en courant *

**Tony **: * tends la main vers lui * Loki !

**Thor **: * soupir hautin * il ne va pas tarder à revenir de toute façon …

**Tony **: * bouillonne de rage, le frappe avec toute sa force * TOI, TA GUEULE !

* * *

**_* Loki c'est enfermé dans sa chambre et ne veux pas sortir *_**

**Tony **: * soupir, passe devant la chambre de Coulson, vois Steve en sortir, les joues encore rouges * je vooooiiiis... * sourire narquois *

**Steve **: hiiik ! * se retourne vers Tony * t-tu m'as fait peur imbécile !

**Tony **: alors ça y est...

**Steve **: de quoi tu parle... ?

**Tony **: oooh... trois fois rien... c'était bien cette première fois?

**Steve **: * rougis jusqu'aux oreilles *

**Tony **: d'accord, d'accord, j'arrête !

**Steve **: j-je... hrm... je peux y aller maintenant ?

**Tony **: est ce que je peut te parler de quelque chose avant... en rapport avec... Loki...

**Steve **: * s'illumine * alors ça y est ? Tu lui as dit ?!

**Tony **: * se racle la gorge * n-non... c'est pas du tout de ça que...

**Steve **: * redeviens sérieux * je t'écoute.

**Tony **: * lui raconte tout * et je ne sais pas quoi faire...

**Steve **: mais va le voir idiot !

**Tony **: mais pour lu dire quoi ? Je sais parler aux femmes, pas aux Lokis ! C'est une race à part ça !

**Steve **: * regard noir * vas-y.

**Tony **: * soupire * oui papaaaaa...

* * *

**Tony : *** toque à la porte de Loki * je peux entrer... ? * n'entend rien, ouvre, évite de justesse un coussin volant, mais pas le deuxième, tombe sur les fesses * sympa l'accueil... la prochaine fois, dis-moi que je dois apporter mon stock perso de polochons, histoire que je me retrouve pas comme une poire...

**Loki **: vas t-en...

**Tony **: je veux te parler... * ne le vois pas, la pièce est dans le noir *

**Loki **: j'veux parler à personne... dégage...

**Tony **: Loki. Arrête de faire le gamin...

**Loki **: c'est moi le gamin ?! Sors d'ici !

**Tony **: Loki je...

**Loki **: DEGAGE ! * lui envois une décharge d'énergie *

**Tony **: * se reçoit sur les fesses * bon... c'était très enrichissant cette conversation ! * se masse les fesses * j'ai b'soin d'm'en enfiler un ou deux moi...* va à la cuisine, ouvre le mini-bar, hurle *

**Natasha :** * armes en main * QUOI ?! DOOM ATTAQUE?!

**Tony : **mes boooooouuuuuteeeeeiiiiiillee eeeeuuuh ! * chouine *

**Natasha : *** sent la colère monter, le prend par la peau du cou * espèce d'imbécile ! J'ai cru qu'il vous arrivait quelque chose ! Tout ce spitch pour des BOUTEILLES !

**Tony :** mais tu comprend riiiiiiiieeeeeen ! j'ai plus rien à boireeeeeuuuuh !

**Natasha : ** * soupire, le pose sur le canapé, lui donne un grand coup sur la nuque *

**Tony : ** * s'endort d'un coup en ronflant *

**Natasha : ** au moins, vous ne beuglez plus... je déteste les enfants brailleurs. * s'en va *

* * *

**Tony : *** se réveille doucement * Jarviiiiiiiiiiiiis !

**IA : **oui, Monsieur ?

**Tony : **elles sont où mes bouteeeeeiiiilles ?

**IA : ** il sembleraient qu'elles aient disparu d'elles-mêmes, et qu'elles aient réapparut ensuite dans la chambre de Monsieur Loki, Monsieur.

**Tony : ** l'enfoirééééééé...

**Loki : ** j't'emmerde d'abord... j'vais b'soin d'boire... * appuyé contre la porte, fais tourner l'alcool dans la bouteille *

**Tony **: mais c'est mes bouteilles...

**Loki :** * s'affale à cotés de lui * la ferme... Thor est un grooooooos coooooon !

**Tony :** et toi tu tiens pas l'alcool...

**Loki : **j't'enquiquine ! J'le sais d'abord... c'pour ça que j'me boureuh ! * chantonne *

**Tony : *** le regarde dans les yeux * Loki, je t'aime.

**Loki : *** ri, entoure ses bras autours de son cou * mais moi aussi j't'aime ! mais j'aime pas Bruce...y fous les j'tons... mais j'aime Philou ! Il est gentiiiiil !

**Tony : ** O.K. T'es complètement à l'Ouest là...

**Loki : *** ri comme un gosse *

**Tony : *** soupire * la prochaine fois, je les planque mieux que ça...

**Loki : **dis... tu me fais l'amooouuur ?

**Tony : ** * recule brusquement, rouge * n-non mais ça va pas toi ?!

**Loki : *** se colle à lui * rho allleeeeeer.. je sais que tu a envie...

**Tony : **non... pas comme ça...

**Loki : ** alons bon... le playboy nymphomane ne veux pas coucher... ?

**Tony :** * tique, le repousse, en colère * alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ?! J'ai dis pas comme ça ! * s'en va, claque la porte *

**Loki : **je... ! * baisse les yeux, se roule en boule * Tony...

* * *

_* _**_le lendemain, dans la cuisine *_**

**Tony : *** prépare le petit déjeuner, inexpressif *

**Loki : ** * entre * T-Tony... ?

**Tony : *** ne le regarde pas * quoi ?

**Loki : **j-je... voulais m'excuser...

**Tony : ** * ricane * mais t'excuse pas ! C'est moi ! Excuse moi d'avoir été con ! Finalement, je regrette de pas t'être passé dessus.

**Loki : *** écarquille les yeux, le souffle court, s'appuie contre une chaise * c-comment peux- tu dire ça... ? Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit !

**Tony : **ouais, à d'autres ! Quand on est bourrés, on dit toujours ce qu'on pense ! Mais moi je le dit même quand je suis pas bourré. Je regrette de pas t'avoir sauté.

**Loki : *** enrage, lui donne un coup violent dans le ventre * salaud ! JE TE DETESTE ! * s'en va en courant, s'enferme dans sa chambre *

**Tony : **tu ne comprends RIEN !

* * *

**Bruce : **et... qu'est-ce qu'ils ont... ?

**Natasha :** * soupire * apparemment... Loki pense que Tony est un coureur de... tout ce qui est vivant, qu'il pourrait même le faire avec une chèvre – je le fais à ma sauce hein...- et Tony l'a TRES mal prit lui a hurler qu'il n'était pas comme ça et du coup, quand Loki a voulut s'excuser, Tony lui a sortit des trucs pas très catholiques à Loki et bla bla bla... la routine quoi...

**Bruce : **ah... et bien sur, c'est nous qui devons les réconcilier...

**Natasha : **yep... et comme Phil refuse de le faire même si il est très bon pour ça, que Thor est enfermé dans sa chambre et que de toutes façon c'est un con et que Clint se laisse TROP emporter par ses émotions... * regard noir à hawkeye * il reste que toi, Steve et moi.

**Steve : ** et comme toi, le self-control, c'est pas trop ton truc, on va y aller Bruce et moi...

**Natasha : **merci les garçons... * soulagée * je m'en souviendrais...

* * *

**Bruce : **je prend Loki. C'est celui que je peux le plus manipuler...

**Steve :** alors je prend Tony. Bon... d'abord, on les met en confiance. Ensuite, on les infiltre sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et on frappe !

**Bruce : **ah, captain a prit le contrôle...

**Steve :** pardon ?

**Bruce : *** vas vers Loki, s'assoit prés de lui * je ne savais pas que tu aimais les... dessins animés... c'est quoi au juste... ?

**Loki **: * air renfrogné * j'sais pas...

**Bruce : **ah. Et c'est bien... ?

**Loki : **j'sais pas...

**Bruce :** en fait, tu ne regarde même pas...

**Loki : **nan.

**Bruce :** * lève les yeux au ciel * et on peut savoir pourquoi tu as sortit la tête du môme grognon ?

**Loki : **j'suis même pas grognon !

**Bruce :** Loki, tu m'énerve. Et tu sais ce qui se passe quand je m'énerve un peu trop hein... ? Alors si tu veux pas continuer cette conversation avec un gros monstre vert qui se servira de toi comme d'un hochet, tu va me répondre biiiien gentiment ? * sourire calme *

**Loki :** e-en fait vous êtes un gros malade... * frémit *

**Bruce : *** sourit plus * Parce que c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte... ? Loki... ?

**Loki : ** je t'écoute ! * regard effrayé *

**Bruce : **bien... alors maintenant, tu m'expliques ce que tu as et ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tony .

**Loki : *** grogne * ouais, ouais... j'étais bourré. Et je crois que je lui ai demandé de... enfin voilà... en disant que ça ne devait pas le déranger, que ce soit avec moi ou quelqu'un- ou quelque chose – d'autre. Il l'a mal prit, et quand je suis allé m'excuser, il s'est conduit comme un salaud.

**Bruce : **est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi il a réagit comme ça ?

**Loki : **parce qu'il est con ?

**Bruce : **non... enfin si, mais c'est pas pour ça.

**Loki :** pourquoi alors ?! Je viens juste de comprendre que mon frère voulait juste m'utiliser comme poupée gonflable et lui il me dit CA ! Vous pourriez quand même essayer de comprendre !

**Bruce :** * sourire rassurant, pose sa main sur son épaule * je comprends... IL comprend... mais il a tellement de mal à se gérer qu'il se laisse trop facilement submerger. Loki... ? Tu aimes ton frère... en amour... ? Comme Steve aime Phil ?

**Loki : *** regard scandalisé *QUOI ?! Quelle horreur ! Non mais ça va pas mieux toi !

**Bruce : **'faut dire que vous alliez quand même vous embrasser...

**Loki : **ben quoi ?! Vous embrassez jamais entre frères et sœurs ?

**Bruce : **heu... non...

**Loki : **aaah... c'est pour ça... m-mais alors... Tony... ?!

**Bruce : **pense que tu l'aime vraiment, comme tout le monde ici.

**Loki : **merde ! * saute sur ses pieds *

* * *

***_du coté de Tony...*_**

**Steve : **depuis quand tu aimes regarder les gens du haut de ta Tour... ?

**Tony :** *sursaute, le regarde * hein... ?

**Steve : **rien, rien... laisse... alors... ? Ça va ?

**Tony : ** ouais. * agacé *

**Steve : *** lui pique sa bouteille, bois une grosse gorgée , tousse * c'est dégoûtant !

**Tony : **qui aurait cru que vous n'aviez jamais bu d'alcool Captain...

**Steve : **comment peux-tu boire ça à longueur de journée ?!

**Tony :** avec un peu d'habitude, tu aimeras !

**Steve : **ouh... me sens pas bien...

**Tony : *** ri * tu tiens encore moins bien l'alcool que Lo-... * grogne *

**Steve :** Loki a déjà été saoul... ?

**Tony : **ouais...

**Steve :** parce que son frère l'a « rejeté »... ?

**Tony :** * s'emporte * si seulement je pouvais lui en foutre une dans sa sale tronche à Thor, je te jure que je mourrais heureux !

**Steve : ** pourquoi... ?

**Tony : ** parce qu'il a blessé Loki !

**Steve:**mais... ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait toi... ? Alors qu'il venait de s'excuser... ?

**Tony : *** ouvre la bouche, écarquille les yeux, la referme, se précipite à l'intérieur * Lo-... !

**Loki : *** se précipite vers lui *...Ny !

**Clint :** … Cané ! Canéloni ! * vois Natasha * ça va, j'ai compris, je me tais...

**Loki : **tu te trompes Tony ! Mon frère ! Je l'aime, mais simplement comme il est, comme un frère ! À Asgard, tous les frères et sœurs s'embrassent... c'est normal chez nous...

**Tony : *** le regarde sans comprendre, ricane, se prend la tête dans les mains, se trouve idiot * alors... et moi qui me faisais des films... quel idiot... Loki je... je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas dire ça... mais... tu sais... depuis ton arrivée sur terre, je n'ai plus rien « fait »...

**Loki : *** écarquille les yeux * m-mais cette femme rousse...

**Tony : **P-Pepper ?! * rit * mais c'est ma secrétaire ! Ne me dis pas que tu étais jaloux... ?

**Loki : *** rougit brusquement, tourne la tête * n-non mais ça va pas ?!

**Tony : *** n'en revient pas * t-tu étais vraiment jaloux.. ?

**Loki : **e-et alors ?! C'est pas un crime...

**Tony : *** remonte le menton * je... tu sais je... * jette un œil à Steve qui l'encourage, reprend confiance * je t'aime... depuis... la première fois que je t'ai vu...

**Loki :** * le souffle court, se jette sur lui, l'embrasse fougueusement *

**Tony : *** surpris, le serre contre lui, lui rend voracement son baiser *

**Clint : ** * rouge * n-natashaaaaaa...

**Natasha : *** captivée * chut ! Je n'entends pas Loki gémir !

**Bruce : *** hausse un sourcil * depuis quand t'es fan de yaoi toi... ?

**Natasha : **secret défense ~ !

**Steve : *** rouge pivoine, tremblotte * Ph-Ph-Phiiiiiiiiiil ! * part en courant *

**Bruce :** et si on les laissait... ?

**Clint : **OUI !

**Natasha : **nooon !

**Bruce : *** soupire * et si je me transformait en grand monstre vert tiens... ?

**Clint et Natasha : *** se regardent, sortent à toute vitesse *

**Bruce : *** soupire, se tourne vers eux, sourit tristement, murmure * prend bien soin de Loki, Tony... * sort en silence *

* * *

_*_**_ont migré vers la chambre de Tony *_**

**Tony : *** l'embrasse fougueusement, se détache * t'as vraiment vidé toutes mes bouteilles... ? * regard suspicieux *

**Loki :** * regard désolé, penche la tête sur le cotés * je... o-oui... tu... tu m'en veux... ?

**Tony :*** a les yeux qui brillent * bien sur que non mon Lo-... s'pèce de petit manipulateur !

**Loki :** * petit sourire * ehehe...

**Tony :** * moue énervée, l'embrasse *

**Loki :** * surpris, se laisse aller *

**Tony :** * lui dévore les lèvres, passe lentement sa main sous sa tunique, explore son dos *

**Loki :** * soupire contre ses lèvres, se colle à lui *

**Tony : *** caresse son cou de ses lèvres, lui retire doucement son haut *

**Loki : *** gémit faiblement *

**Tony :** j'ai... tellement envi de toi...

**Loki :** alors tais toi... et fais... * embrumé *

**Tony :** * sourit, lui dévore le torse, maltraite de points roses, caresse sa peau laiteuse *

**Loki :** * gémit silencieusement, heureux *

**Tony : ***retire tout doucement son pantalon, ne veux rien brusquer, profite de chaque secondes, caresse tendrement ses cuisse, fond sur ces lèvres *

**Loki :** * soupire de plaisir * Tony... * à la voix de plus en plus rauque *

**Tony :** * s'aventure en peu plus loin entre ses cuisses, sourit quand il réussit à lui arracher un vrai gémissement * oui mon cœur.. ?

**Loki : *** un peu rouge * imbécile... besoin...

**Tony :** tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu veux... ? * lui embrasse amoureusement les paupières *

**Loki :** t-tais toi... tony... s'il te plaît...

**Tony : *** sourit plus, caresse à peine la pointe du membre dressé de Loki *

**Loki : **ah... ! Idiot ! je... t'en supplie... !

**Tony :** avec le mot magique, c'est beaucoup mieux... * le caresse plus franchement, appuie sur la verge, arrache un cri à Loki. S'arrête brusquement, se recule *

**Loki :** Tonyyy... qu-qu'est ce que tu fais...

**Tony :** * ronronne presque d'envie, le couve du regard * j'observe plus attentivement mon magnifique vis-à-vis...

**Loki :** * rougis affreusement * C-CRETIN !

**Tony :** * rit, se baisse de nouveau, lèche lentement le membre rose et chaud de Loki qui gémit de nouveau. Le mordille, fais tout pour le faire languir et le rendre fous. Lui présente trois doigt *

**Loki : *** petit sourire pervers, les lèchent, les mordillent, ne les lâchent qu'au bout d'un long moment*

**Tony :** * sourire carnassier, caresse doucement l'anneau de chair entre les fesses de Loki. Le sent frissonner, pousse, en entre un, fais très attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Se rassure en entendant les petits cris étouffés de Loki, bouge son doigt, finit par le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche.*

**Loki :** * laisse échapper un cri * n-nyaah ! * enfouis la tête dans le coussin *

**Tony :** * amusé, en rajoute un second, écarte les doigts, fais des vas et viens plus insistants avec sa bouche.

**Loki : *** gémit de plus en plus fort *

**Tony :** * entre à peine un troisième doigt, le sens venir, se retire. Sourit, le sent frustré, attends qu'il se calme * ensemble... d'accord... ?

**Loki : *** hoche la tête, rouge, écarte plus les jambes * _Dare²_...

**Tony :** * sent une bouffée de chaleur monter jusqu'à son entre-jambe, se place * prêt... ?

**Loki :** * hoche de nouveau la tête *

**Tony :** * entre doucement et lentement en lui, comme si Loki était fait de porcelaine, voit qu'il n'a pas mal, attend son signal pour bouger.*

**Loki : *** halète de plus en plus fort, bouge doucement les hanches pour lui faire comprendre qu'il veut plus *

**Tony : *** se met en mouvement, ni trop vite, ni trop lentement *

**Loki :*** crie, s'accroche à lui *

**Tony :** * grogne, se sens terriblement bien en lui, n'arrive plus à ce retenir, donne des coups de reins plus brusques, extirpe à Loki de longs cris de bonheur. Sent le jotun jouer des muscles autours de lui pour le faire venir plus vite, essais de le faire tenir un maximum.*

**Loki **: * n'en peut plus, hurle, veut se libérer de la chaleur brûlante de ses reins *

**Tony :** * arrive à sa limite, touche la prostate de Loki qui hurle son nom, sens les parois l'enserrer, se libèrent dans un cri dans un ensemble parfait *

* * *

**Tony :** * tient Loki dans ses bras, lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, un petit sourire comblé sur les lèvres. Lui embrasse le nez et les paupières * je t'aime...

**Loki :** * sourit, frotte son front contre sa joue * moi aussi... mon homme de métal...

~fin~

* * *

_****__**finit ! j'espère vraiment que ça vous à plu, et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

**__****²"dare" veut dire "viens" en norvégien. Oui en norvégien... faute de mieux...**


End file.
